tugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost Tug
On All Hallow's Eve, the TUGS shall find Something that will play a trick to their mind If they had arms, they'd want to hug Each other when watching the GHOST TUG! Story It was Halloween in the year 1925. The tugs were moving about, taking Halloween specials around the Bigg City Port. The gang was a little spooked at all the Halloween costumes that surrounded the port. "It's all so spooky," said Emily that night. "All the people in Halloween costumes! Golly, I can't wait to get home to the dock tonight!" Ten Cents agreed. "You said it, Emily," he said. That evening, the two tugs were following Hercules down the harbor. "Mind you, my dears," he said. "Don't be spooked that it's Halloween. It's just another day in the year. Nothing can possibly go wrong." Ten Cents and Emily were still a little spooked. If they had arms, they would've hugged each other, though the thought didn't cross their mind. They were approaching a nearby cove that led them back to the port when something strange happened. A thick fog curled around Ten Cents and Emily. "Hey, Hercules!" yelled Ten Cents. "Wait!" "He can't hear us!" cried Emily. "But why? This fog isn't a sound blocker!" The water around them churned and churned. Soon, the fog lifted. Hercules was nowhere to be seen. "Where is everybody?" asked Ten Cents. "I'm not sure," said Emily. "Doesn't the port seem strange to you?" Sure enough, the port did seem strange. Everything seemed new and everything. Ten Cents and Emily looked around. A mysterious tug came up to them. "Hello," he said. "My name is Jupiter. I am the largest tug in the Bigg City Port." Ten Cents and Emily just stared at him. "You?" asked Emily. "But Hercules is the..." "Who?" asked Jupiter, raising an eyebrow. "Um," said Ten Cents. "Nothing. We were just trying to return to the Star Dock." "Ah, I happen to live there," said Jupiter. "Follow me." "So, Jupiter," said Ten Cents as they followed the tug through the harbor. "We've never heard of you." "Oh, I've been here for centuries," said Jupiter. "No, make that months. I'm the oldest tug in the harbor." Ten Cents and Emily looked at each other. O.J. was the oldest tug in the harbor! The tugs looked around. They saw that there were some buildings they had never seen before, along with several characters they did know, although all of them looked new. "I don't understand it," said Ten Cents. "Nothing seems like it used to." Jupiter gave them a funny look. Finally, the tugs rounded a corner. They could see the light of the Star Dock! "Thanks, Jupi-" Ten Cents began. Suddenly, he realized something. Jupiter was nowhere to be seen! They had been following Hercules the whole time! "Something wrong, my dears?" asked Hercules. Ten Cents and Emily looked around. Everything was the same! What had happened?! The next morning, the two tugs went to the old abandoned docks to speak to a sea captain who had lived in the port for decades. "Hmm, Jupiter," he said. "Ah, yes! He was an old tug that I captained for over 20 years!" "What happened to him?" asked Ten Cents. "Well, on All Hallow's Eve, 1893, Jupiter was headed home to the Star Dock on a rather foggy night. On his way there, he scraped against something and sank only 200 yards from the dock. They've lifted his wreck, but he was already..." The captain paused. "Well, you know the rest. I can show you his wreck." The tugs shuddered and moved to look at the dock the captain was pointing at. Sitting there was a rusty old wreck of a tug, with holes in its sides. It looked an awful lot like Jupiter. "How old was the port when Jupiter sank?" asked Ten Cents. "Around 5 years," said the captain. "Some of these piers were new at the time. A lot of the old buildings were demolished at the turn of the century for budget reasons." "What was Jupiter doing when he sank?" asked Emily. "He was helping two mysterious switchers home," said the captain. "It's funny; we never saw those two switchers again." The two tugs looked at each other and crept quietly out. Did Ten Cents and Emily go back in time to that faithful October 31st, 1893? We don't know, and I doubt we'll ever know. We can only hope that Jupiter has finally reached the home he never saw again. Category:Story